


CONTENT

by r_white



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_white/pseuds/r_white
Summary: That fateful day, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim had stolen her heart forever





	CONTENT

Her ash gray hair sways as the wind blew past them, even her bangs are getting swept, moving them by an inch. A few strays of hair covering her eyes, creating a beautiful sight just like in the movies.

Lisa was standing still, near the rail that protected them from the edge of the building, watching the scene not far from her. Her, the object of her admiration for as long as she can remember was doing her part of the CF filming for Samsung with Jisoo. Lisa always thought that she was beautiful, especially in red. As a matter of fact, Jennie Kim has always been beautiful ever since the first time they met 8 years ago. 

It was a memorable moment in Lisa's life, the one she will cherish til her death bed. She was a fragile foreign little girl, but with determination that even surpasses people years older than her. She always wanted to be a solo artist and dancer. Imagining her performing in front of a big crowd, showcasing her love for dancing has always been her dream. It was something she never thought would happen, her chosen as the sole Thai that was scouted by a big Korean idol agency to train.

When she reminisced those moments it is still a wonder to her how she was brave enough to pursue her dream to a far country with a different language she can’t even speak. The only phrases she knew were limited to the words that she listened on K-Pop songs and Korean dramas. 

It definitely wasn't an easy task, as the agency was filled with many striven and aggressive other kids and teenagers competing each other for the fame, for their debut as Kpop idols. Lisa might have the trainers and staffs' attention as she was incredibly charming even in her young age, and her dancing skill awed everyone, but the slightly more attention and praise she received, also gets her into trouble.

Some of the other trainees were jealous of her, and kept bullying her. Calling her names to ridicule and mock her for her non-Korean origin. Luckily, she didn’t fully understand Korean yet to really take those words to heart and ruin her, but the pushing and shoving leaves her with bruises. Even though it was only done by some of them, the others did nothing about it. No one stood up for her, did nothing to at least pick her up whenever she got knocked down intentionally. They left her alone, no one attempted to be her friend. She often cried in the toilet, which is the only place that she can be alone, without the scrutiny of others with her bruised arms and scraped knees. 

No one cared. 

Until she came along. She……her saviour. 

She was the most well-known trainee in the agency, everyone called her the YG Princess.

Lisa has never seen her in person before because she was on a temporary leave to focus on her exams when she arrived. But when she finally did during one of their dance lessons, it was no exaggeration to think that she’s the most beautiful girl she ever met. She has strikingly beautiful features and yet possess this mysterious aura. She rarely talk, making her more intriguing and not many people interact with her since she's always so cold and showed little interest towards her surroundings. But ever since Jennie Kim accidentally bumped into her one day in the hallway and share a few seconds of her piercing gaze with her eyes, she knew that Jennie Kim will always be in her heart.

And yes, she was right. It was Jennie Kim that helped her that day near the dumpster behind their training building. It was Jennie Kim that scared the crap out of those bullies without even batting an eyelash. It was Jennie Kim that kneeled beside her crying form, dabbing her wounded knees with her tissue and offered her hand to pick her up. It was Jennie Kim that was telling her that she will be alright in English, breaking the rule of not speaking to her other than in Korean. It was Jennie Kim that told the higher ups in YG what happened to Lisa, which effectively dismissed all of her bullies. 

That fateful day, Jennie Ruby Jane Kim had stolen her heart forever.

Since that day no one bothered her, and she was making new friends, real friends. The ever so kind and friendly Jisoo Kim, who became the older sister she never had, the one Lisa will always be so grateful to, for patiently teaching her Korean. Also the cute and talented girl with a guitar, Chaeyoung Park who lights up any room with her positive energy and bright smile. 

But her source of happiness was always and will always be Jennie Kim. She discovered that the icy cold exterior Jennie always has up was a mere pretence, since once she got to know her more, Jennie was a funny and really sweet person. Jennie adored her a lot, always playing with the little tied up hair on the top of her head and laugh at whatever silly antics she did. She was more than happy to always be spoiled by Jennie’s attention. They often go to an ice cream and dessert café to play with some of the cats, despite Jennie being slightly allergic to it. On other days she often accompanied Jennie to a dogs café and was there with her when she adopted one of her dogs, Kai. 

The day when she finds out that she will be put into a group with Jennie was maybe one of the happiest days in her life. She was extremely lucky to be in a group with some of her favourite people in the world and she will have more time to be close with her favourite unnie. But as the years go by they became more and more popular, her schedule was tight-packed. Commercials, photoshoots, training, fashion shows were crowding her daily routines. It was what she always wanted, millions of people to attend their concerts, watching her perform her dance, making her family proud. And now she has done it, they have done it.

But it came with a price. 

Jennie became so busy with her CF and solo activities that she was barely around in the dorm anymore. When she is free it’s Lisa turn to be busy with quite a lot of dance training, solo CFs and photoshoots to do in Thailand. There were many times, when she didn’t share a word with Jennie in one day. She misses her old routine with Jennie.

Also there were times when she wished that Jisoo and Chaeyeong are busy while her and Jennie are free. Although she knew that Jennie isn't hers, she always get this heavy feeling in the gut whenever Jennie was cuddling with other members. It was a normal thing to do in their household, yet still she can't get rid of her jealousy every time Jisoo whispered something into Jennie's ears while giggling together or Chaeyoung wrapping her arms around the older girl's body. She never will be used to it. 

She should, but she will never be used to it. 

She even wonders if she even mean as special as she think she is to Jennie these days. Since Jennie always managed to give an equal amount of attention to the other two girls. 

And it was the glint of pure happiness in Jennie's eyes every time she made her laugh that assured her, that she still meant a lot to Jennie. For the time being, just being able to emit that distinct gummy smile from her was enough, she's satisfied with that.

\---

Her nose can pick up the scent from miles maybe, well that’s exaggerating, but yeah that's how sensitive her nose is to Jennie's scent. 

"Hey.."

Jennie joined her sitting on the couch after a long day of filming. She gently put her head on the younger girl's shoulder while exhaling a puff of air through her mouth.

"Hey Ni.."

Lisa smiles while enjoying the light weight of Jennie’s head and the warm chin that's touching the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"You seemed really tired today. I saw you being dazed and daydream a lot during our filming."

The observation surprised her and that's the more reason why she loves this girl in front of her. Jennie always knows what she's feeling without having to ask. 

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for noticing...and caring."

Lisa can sense the sudden frown on Jennie's face as she said the last word. Jennie placed her hands on her shoulder and slowly whirls her around. Now, she's staring right at those brown pools that will always enchant her. One of her favourite features of her, the eyes that can speak to her soul. 

"I always care about you. And will never stop", Jennie said with a stern voice, indicating that she meant every single word she said. She gingerly touches Lisa's cheek, stroking it lightly.

"You will always be in here..." Jennie points to her head.

"..and in here."

A wide smile spread on Lisa's face after Jennie said those last words. Her hand is placed softly on top of Jennie’s left chest, feeling the strong rhythmic beats of her heart. 

Lisa surrenders to her emotions and engulfs the smaller girl into her tight embrace. The other girl shows no sign of resistance and even complied with the same tight hug.

"You’re so cheesy, but I love you Ni..."

Lisa can feel a smile growing on Jennie’s face, as she felt Jennie lips moving on her skin. Lisa doesn't know if Jennie interpreted the confession as mere statement of friendship, sisterhood or more, but she is extremely overjoyed to hear the reply. 

"I love you more, my Poopoo."

Though she hasn't achieved everything she wanted such as becoming a solo artist, but Lisa has no complaints. No complaint at all, as she is being surrounded by the people who loves her and the people who she treasures deeply. And she is most thankful for the chance to meet this wonderful person in her embrace, and having the chance to say I love you to her.

She is content.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on a whim, hope it's alright :)


End file.
